


The Hybrid Squad

by seasonallovin



Series: The Hybrid Squad [1]
Category: Alien Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hybrid Squad, Undertale (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe (Alien Series), Other, The Hybrid Squad - Freeform, The Underground (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: [BOOK 1 OF THE HYBRID SQUAD SERIES]100 years ago, a war was started, and ended in the same month. It ended with two worlds being split apart, sealed off from each other.Nicholas Miller and his friend group find themselves in the underground, a city under the one they knew. An ancient species resides in the place, terrorizing the monsters and them.Their journey to escape the underground may be tough  but with determination, they may survive it.
Series: The Hybrid Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046536





	1. 1.

It was a quiet morning, as Nick opened his eyes. He stared at the binder on his desk, walking over to it and putting it on. He stared outside of the window, as he put his clothes on. He was a rather tall guy with short dyed blond hair, a skinny build, and a small, almost flat chest.

"Hey dude, come on!" Lucas yelled from outside his door. "We're leaving in about an hour, get ready!"

"Alright, I know," Nick said back. He put on a pair of jeans, with a white graphic tee shirt, and a leather jacket. He placed a sweater inside his backpack, as well as another outfit.

He walked out of the door, going down to the dining room, and taking a few waffles. The apartment was very large, almost the size of a two-story home. Nick sat down at the table with his friends, Bloodrayne, a tall girl with deep red hair and tanned skin, Ben, a darker-skinned guy with an Afro he would tie into a man bun. Lucas, the tallest person in the group, standing at almost six feet, with jet black hair he would comb up into a casual slicked back hairstyle. There was Frisk, an average height girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. Then Max, a shorter guy compared to the rest of the group, with light tan skin and an orange hair up-do.

They were all talking about some TV show they were watching when Nick sat down. They all waved at him and kept on talking to each other. "So, y'all ready for later?" Bloodrayne said, stuffing waffles into her mouth.

"You bet," Nick said. "Haven't been to the place in a while."

"In a while? You never told us about this," Ben said, placing his phone down.

"Oh well, guess it's time that I told all of you," Nick leaned back in his seat. "Y'all know when I disappeared because I went on vacation?"

"Tell us."

"So, I was actually in this native camp, underground, it was like almost a bunker, except it could hold a small community," Nick said. "I stayed there for about a month, and that's why I was gone for so long." He ran his hand in his hair. "By the way, the camp was abandoned, and only I have the key to it."

"Cool, let's stay there during the summer?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nick smiled, finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Well, the bus comes in about 15 minutes, so let's do a recount." Bloodrayne looked at the notebook in her hand. "Alright, I have extra money and water," she pointed at Ben. "You got the food and blankets?"

"Oh, yeah," Ben said.

"Wait, I thought we were going on a hike?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, it's just in case," Bloodrayne kept reading off the list. "Nick, your extra chargers?"

"Yep, got them."

"Alright Frisk, got the flashlights?"

"Yes."

"Lucas, the burning wood and matches?"

"Right in my backpack."

"And now Max, your weird weapon-things?"

"Oh yeah, I'll give you them right now," Max gave everyone a small round ball with a glowing red button on it. "It's a portable laser pistol, small, but packs a punch."

"Whatever, let's get on the bus," Bloodrayne said, walking over to the door.

It was a calm morning, the sun sitting high in the air, barely any clouds. Cars zoomed by, as the group walk over to the bus stop. They seemed to be talking about RuPaul's Drag Race, but Nick was staying silent, looking around.

As they arrived at the stop, everyone smiled at each other and sat down. It was a calm Saturday morning, May 27. When it arrived, they all got on, and quietly listened to their own music.

"Hey, Nick?" Lucas tapped his shoulder. "What happened when you were gone?"

"Well, I met this guy, he was amazing, training me for combat, and helped me realize my gender identity." Nick glanced out the window, smiling softly.

"Did you do anything with him?"

"No, I went there to rediscover myself, not find someone new."

"Yeah, I felt like you'd do that. Y'know, I always thought of you as one of the guys, and I wasn't surprised when you told us."

"Oh, really?"

"Nick, I'm sorry for all the times I've misgendered you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you before," Lucas said, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder. "I am still getting used to you being you. so I am sorry in advance."

"It's alright-" Nick looked out the window, and noticed it was their stop, "well, time to get off."

Nick was the first one to get off the bus, leading his friends to the old camp. The mountain was tall, with many trails to be explored. Many memories came back to his mind, and one of where he was trying to escape his father. He tried his best not to think about it though, as he wanted to keep the trip cheerful.

"So dude, are we close?" Max asked, poking Nick on the shoulder.

"We're still quite a ways from the camp, so be prepared for a long walk," Nick took a sip of his water and placed it back in his bag. "But, we are about half an hour away."

The trails were very rocky, having to climb over boulders to continue to the abandoned campsite. There were three tipis all surrounding the fire, with a few fallen trees around it. The ground was smooth as marble, with no rocks anywhere at the site.

"Well, here it is, my old home," Nick went inside Lucas' backpack and took a match. "Hey, can you help me find some burning wood? I don't want to use the emergency ones."

"Yep, got it," Frisk said, walking into the Forest with Ben beside her. Max went himself into another area, looking around.

Lucas, Bloodrayne, and Nick sat down on the logs surrounding the fire and started a conversation.

"So, did you hear about how Macbeth cheated on Ryan with his dad?" Bloodrayne asked.

"Oh my God, that slut!" Nick yelled back.

"I like hot dads, but I wouldn't go that far, she's such a whore," Lucas smirked.

"We got the wood," Max yelled, dropping the oak into a campfire shape.

"Well great, I was getting bored," Nick chuckled. "Let's light this bitch up."

He threw a lit match inside the fire, the wood lighting up in flames, sparking ablaze. It was about mid-afternoon by the time everyone gathered around the fire. They went searching around for anything they could find, either that be scraps or souvenirs.

"Wait, guys!" Ben yelled, all of his friends running over to him. "I found something very cool."

It was a 40-foot long ship, shaped like a croissant, with black, rusting metal as the shield. Nick began to inspect it, as he remembered what it was.

"It seems to be a Hybrid technology like ship," he inspected the control panel outside, pressing some buttons. "Yeah, it's a Hybrid ship."

He used a passcode he knew on it, and the backside of it opened. It barely made any sound as it did, the door softly falling into the dirt. It started to release a smoky fog from inside, then it cleared up.

"Alright, cool," Max went inside the ship, looking around at the tech. "Seems like I can scrap this for parts."

"Hey, let's go back to the camp, I'm feeling hungry," Bloodrayne said.

The group of friends went back to the fire, still burning beautifully, sparking every so often.

"Alright, I gotta remember what I brought," Ben checked his backpack, and took out a pack of hot dogs and buns. "Let's have this for dinner."

"Hell yeah, start off summer vacation with a blast, baby!" Bloodrayne yelled, smiling and taking a sip from a beer.

"Aye, we're sharing that beer, right?" Lucas said, holding his hand out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she handed Lucas the beer, him bumping almost a quarter of the bottle. "Nick, you want any?"

"No, I'm trying to stay sober after what happened last week," Nick said, pushing the bottle away from him.

"Oh yeah, we had to lock you in your room so you wouldn't attack a hobo on the street," Ben laughed, falling back, almost knocking his head on the ground.

The friends had a beer, as Ben finished cooking the hot dogs. They all had a fun time, gossiping about the latest drama, and whatnot.

"Well, time to end off the night, and finish our hike," Nick said, standing up and walking over to the fire. He took out an old photo of himself, showed it to his friends. "Remember this?"

"Yeah, I remember that time, you were so scared of being rejected by Chad, that pose was so fucking funny," Lucas said.

He threw the photo inside the fire, watching as it burns onto ashes. When the fire stopped burning, it was about sunset.

"Well, let's walk to the top of the mountain!" Nick said, packing his things up.

The sky was a soft orangey-red colour, the sun starting to hide behind the mountains. The trail was rocky and seemed to not be walked upon, free of markings of any kind.

The colour drained from Nick's face when a roar of a grizzly bear sounded from behind him. "Run," he whispered, starting to move faster towards the peak.

He took out the metal orb and pressed the red button in the centre, and a large laser pistol constructed itself after. Everyone was jumping over rocks, with Nick staying behind them and looking around for any bears.

The footsteps became louder and closer when the menacing bear came out of the trees and lashed out at him. Nick jumped out of the way, him firing multiple rounds of the bear's head.

Nick collapsed the gun back into the original ball shape and ran towards the animal, his nails turning into sharp claws. He clawed the animal's back, causing it to fall down, and then he slit it's throat, leaving it to bleed out.

He ran back to the group, where they were waiting at the top of the mountain. Everyone was quiet, still shaken from what just happened.

Frisk took out her flashlight and walked towards a cave. It started to rain, even though a few hours earlier, the sky was clear.

"Well, we found our shelter for tonight," she looked around the small cave, noticing that the ground was lighter than usual.

"Alright," Nick said, walking over to the cave. "I'm already getting wet from this fucking rain."

The ground beneath Frisk started to crumble when out of nowhere, it broke. She jumped out the way, and ran outside of the cave, looking at how their only shelter turned into a hole.

It seemed to have no end. The group of friends all surrounded the hole when Bloodrayne tripped on a rock, sending herself and all of her friends down the dark abyss.

They all screamed as they fell down, Nick holding onto Lucas, Bloodrayne holding onto her bag for dear life, and the others just accepted that they were going to die.

It seemed like forever when they saw a pit of flowers. They crashed down, their bodies looking almost lifeless. Their bags were scattered everywhere, the light of the sun shining on them.


	2. 2.

Bloodrayne was the first to wake, the bodies of all her friends scattered around the field of flowers. It seemed to be the morning after, the sun shining on their faces. She was searching through everyone's stuff, taking what she needed for herself. She then took a few cans of soup, along with a bottle of water, some firewood, and a box of matches.

The colour drained from Bloodrayne's face as some footsteps alarmed her of another presence. She acted fast, taking out her laser pistol and walking towards the sound.

"Okay, I'm not playing jokes, where the fuck are you?" She yelled, charging a small fireball. The sound became louder, the footsteps were faster, and then, it stopped.

A faint growl that sounded like a demon from hell merged with a dog was heard from the other side of the doorway. It wasn't long before a towering ten-foot-tall alien creature launched itself at Bloodrayne, making a hellish scream as it did.

Bloodrayne jumped out of the way of the creature, sending a fireball at it. She fired a laser beam at the alien, it backing away from her and the group before it ran at her again. Casting a shield spell, she launched more fireballs. While she ran at the alien, she fired a laser round, sending it through its elongated head. The thing fell and died soon after.

The alien seemed to have a more bio-mechanical look to it, having what seemed to be mechanical wires growing through its head. It started to decompose already, the skin on the alien boiling and then turning into black goo. The blood on it started to go through the concrete, melting it.

Ben was the second to wake, his eyes trying to pry itself open, the bright beams of the sun shining on him.

"Hey dude," Bloodrayne said, walking over to him. "Can you get up?"

"I think so, it may just be a little bruising, that's all," Ben responded, not seeming to be worried about the fall. He looked up at the quickly decaying body of the alien in front of them, watching as the last of its body melted to nothing.

"Oh yeah, you just missed a cool fight, nothing much."

"Okay sure, don't have to flex your powers on us."

"Well, whatever. We need to find somewhere safe."

"What about the others?"

"Dude. We should worry about our safety than theirs. They could probably be dead," she started walking down the corridor. "Well, I wonder how we're getting out."

The moss on the purple brick wall was growing out of control, the cracks on the marble very visible, with glances of the sun still shining down on some areas. Sweat trickled down BLoodrayne's neck, her entire body still shaking from what just happened. The heat of her jacket started to bother her, taking it off in one quick sweep. The muscles on her arm started to shake a little more than the rest of her body.

"So, what are we doing now?" Ben said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. I guess we pass on through this mess," Bloodrayne smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hope that we get out of here. We still got the last few weeks of school.

"I--" Ben seemed to be surprised by what she said, leaning back. "You're still concerned about school?"

"No, I'm just joking around, you dummy," she playfully pushed Ben over to the side. "You know I despise that damn school."

"Damn, we all know that your parents paid hella cash for that preppy ass school. Aren't you French immersion also?"

"Yep," she cleared her throat. "Mais je déteste toujours cette école, cependant."

"Okay, well I think we're nearing somewhere," he pointed at a rather large house. "Let's check it out."

"I'll first check it out," she walked over to the door, turning the cold metal knob on the door, as she charged a fireball.

The house seemed to be deserted, bookshelves fell over onto the floor, and a small fire in the corner. No one was inside, or at least at first.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Bloodrayne yelled, silently walking over to the first bedroom up ahead. The hallways were rather neat and tidy, indicating that perhaps someone is still here. She grasped onto the knob and turned it in a rather slow manner. Swinging the door open violently, Bloodrayne charged a fireball. She moved onto the next room, checking for any people or possible supplies. Bloodrayne came to the decision to not check the basement, hoping that nothing was down there.

"Alright, it's safe, come inside." Bloodrayne walked back to the living room, looking at the filled bookshelf.

Ben walked inside, glancing at the turned over bookshelves. "So, what are you looking for? How to deal with boys?"

"Dude, no. I can deal with them, just not you, punk."

"Whatever, jerk."

She chuckled, taking a Shakespearean book. "Well, I want to check out the basement."

"Oh, alright. You want me to go with you?"

"Always, I've brought you everywhere I go."

Ben smiled, walking down the footsteps down. Each time they took a step, the wooden floorboards would creak, a small ambient noise coming from the end of the hallway. There was a thick, almost smoke-like fog all around them. Bloodrayne lit up a fireball to let them see where they were going. There were torches on the walls, but it would appear to not be lit.

"Well, this seems creepy, want to go farther?" Ben said, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"We've gone this far, let's not stop now," Bloodrayne kept going. "I wonder what's at the end."

The ambient noise appeared to get closer as they moved forwards, and it seemed to resemble a fire crackling. There were no decorations on the walls, only appearing to be purple bricks. At the end of the hall, was a large door, with a purple triangle with three raindrops on the top of it.

"Well, let's move on?" Bloodrayne looked at Ben in the eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, sure," Ben opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick!" Lucas screamed, shaking Nick awake. It appeared to be around the middle of the day, the sun glistening over the pale yellow buttercups. Nick slowly opened his eyes, placing his hand over them so he could see. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"What the actual fuck happened?" Nick said, feeling a slight headache. Everything seemed to be blurry at first, not being able to recognize that Frisk and Max are also there.

"Fell, I'd say at least a kilometre," Lucas crossed his arms, eye-rolling. "At least we're all safe, and like always, you're the last one awake."

"Not to be surprised, I'm always the last to get up."

"Yeah, no shit," Max added. "Well, let's see what happened to Ben and Bloodrayne."

"Alright," Nick smiled, taking his backpack out of the flowers. "Yeah, let's go."

Frisk seemed to stay silent throughout the entire exchange, taking her backpack and leaving with the others. There was no threat, as Ben and Bloodrayne had seemed to kill the aliens roaming through the area before leaving. Thick green moss was growing throughout the entire ruins, adding some beauty to the crumbling purple bricks. As always, the entire area seemed to be completely abandoned, with no sign of any people around.

"So, I wonder what the story about this place is," Max said, admiring the purple decor.

"My great grandfather always told my dad about the story of the human-monster war," Lucas sighed, slowing his pace. "This mountain is where he and the rest of the magic mystic arts people or some shit locked the monsters inside, a barrier where seven human souls are needed to break."

"Oh, and six other people have disappeared here already, right?"

"Yeah, so one of us has to absorb that power to get out."

"That's cool, I wonder which one of us will do it."

"I don't care, I just hope we get out alive."

They continued along the path to the house, having some small talk sometimes while doing so. Frisk stayed quiet, hiding her face in her hoodie. She seemed not wanting to be around them, feeling like she would be more comfortable around Bloodrayne.

Nick also seemed to be quieter than usual, looking at his phone almost the entire way through, making sarcastic comments along the way. The moss on the walls has already grown a lot more and growing along the paths, although it was only a few hours after Ben and Bloodrayne went through.

A rather long time later, the small group of friends walked up to the small house, chairs and tables littered around the place. Nick took a peek inside the blurry window, to see that there were multiple books everywhere, some opened, others either torn or burnt to ashes. The floor was completely demolished as well, alongside the wallpaper peeling everywhere.

"So, who's going in?" Nick mumbled, looking down and crossing his arms. He seemed to be shaking softly, his eyes looking around and sometimes in two different directions at once.

"Is it okay if you and I go in?" Lucas said, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder. "I'm kind of scared of what's in there also, so I guess we should stay together."

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling and looking up to Lucas' face. "Alright, let's go inside."

Nick appeared to be very cautious, knocking on the door first before entering. "Hello?" A soft, low voice said. "Who the hell are you?" The person behind the door began to have an angrier tone as he spoke each word.

"My name is Nick, is it okay if we come inside?"

"Oh my god," the person opened the door, placing his shotgun beside the door. The guy had platinum blonde short hair, wearing leather pants, along with a black denim jacket. "Mich-- I mean Nick, I told you never to come down this mountain. The place is swarming with Xenos, and I don't want to get you in danger."

"Shaun, the last thing I remember is falling down a hole into buttercups. I don't know what to do."

"Damn, you and all your friends?" Shaun seemed to be surprised, backing up a step. "Well, I think we may be stuck here for a while.

"That's fine, have you seen my other friends, Bloodrayne and Ben?"

"No, I haven't seen a single person since I got here. I assume they went past the doors?"

"I'm sorry, but-- the doors?"

"Yeah, I can't make the damn thing move at all. I've been trying for the past hour and a half."

"Damn. I guess we can help you get through. Where's the door?"

"It's downstairs, I guess I'll guide you to it," Shaun took his shotgun and lead the way down. The area still seemed to be untouched, only faint footprints from Bloodrayne on the floor.

"Guess they went through here," Nick whispered, the echo of his voice bouncing off the brick wall.

"Yeah, let's hope they're somewhere nearby," Lucas replied.

Shaun sighed, as he continued on the path to places beyond. The group continued down the hallway until they reached the door. It was a ten-foot-tall menacing presence, towering over the kids. The door was a dusty purple colour, with an engraving in the middle of it.

"So, this is it?"

"Yeah, this is the damn door I've been trying to open," Shaun said, crossing his arms.

"Well, let's try to open it, I guess."

All of the group would press their collective weight to the door, and only what seems to be seconds it begins to move until it slides wide open. The room ahead is empty, with the exception of a small garden in the middle, with the sun gracefully glistening over it.

The group seeks to care nothing about it until Frisk notices a small sunflower pop up out of the ground.

"Oh hello there humans," the flower says, waving over to them. "I'm Flowey, and before you leave I need one thing from you all!"

Everyone looks at each other in confusion, the silence in the room sounding haunting.

"Well, I need your souls," Flowey yells, growing into a towering creature with multiple arms, reaching for the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick grasped the concealed laser pistol from his pocket, pressing the red button in the middle. He firmly grasped the gun in his hand, firing out at the vines coming out from the ground. Within moments, Nick was constricted by one of them. He goes completely ballistic, firing rounds out of his laser pistol like no tomorrow. It finally hit a vital part of the monster flower, it letting go of everyone it had held.

Nick, within milliseconds, leaps from the frigid concrete and aiming for the retreating flower. By the time he reached to claw it, the thing had left with no trace other than shock. The air was thick and it almost felt like they couldn't breathe. His entire body was trembling, his breath short and barely there. 

Max looked at everyone sporadically, his eyes not knowing what to focus on. He hit the side of his head, his other hand trying to stay still. 

"You've been through this bullshit before," Max said, continuing to hit himself. "You've seen worse, this is barely anything."

Shaun was on full alert, still in his attack position, his spiked tail poking out from the waist of his jeans. His body was stiff and almost seemed like it couldn't move.

Frisk sat in a dark corner, her entire body still. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Tapping her fingers on the concrete, she looked around the room at everyone.

Everyone's mind was clouded with thoughts about the battle they just fought. When each person had finally cleared their head, they stood up in a rather slow manner. Frisk was the first to rise, as she calmed herself down the quickest, soon after it was Shaun, then Nick, and the last one was Max.

"Guys, we need to keep moving," Nick said after the deafening silence. 

"Yeah, Bloodrayne and Ben are still hopefully ahead," Max replied.

The rest of the trip to the main exit was rather uncomfortably silent. Everyone kept to themselves in their own way. 

After a minute of walking as a group, everyone had approached a second, and final door. It had the same detail as the previous one, same height, except for the fact that it was so frigid to the point of ice coming from the ground up to the top of it. The entire room felt below freezing around.

"Well, I guess they're ahead, I don't think they'll survive out there for long," Shaun said, crossing his arms and buttoning up his jacket. 

"Dude, Bloodrayne can summon fire at will, I think they're going to be fine," Nick replied, brushing off dirt. 

"Well, we got to get out of here, no matter what happens," Max said. He took out the blankets from his backpack, and gave it to everyone. 

"Hey, thanks Max. I forgot that we had those," Frisk had finally spoke.

"Don't worry, it's no problem," Max replied.

Nick looked at Shaun and nodded his head at the door. The two guys walked up to the ten foot tall door, and with one swift kick, it swung open. 

Snowflakes blissfully fell down onto the rough concrete ground in front of the group. 

"What the hell?" Max said, reaching his hand out.

"Snow? Underground and in summer?" Nick added, his body slightly shaking. "Whatever, let's move on." 

The group moved through the brisk, sharp cold, their bodies shivering. There were tall, slender pine trees surrounding them, a defined path with recent footsteps in front. 

"Honestly, thank Bloodrayne for her planning, these blankets are probably the reason I'm alive right now." Lucas said, his body shivering to the point where it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Oh, and thanks Max for the advanced weaponry!" Max said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and that definitely," Nick added.

"Well, I seriously hope that the two are up ahead, I don't know how long until we get hyperthermia," Max said.

The group had walked for a few minutes in silence, but it had felt like a thousand years. A branch had snapped from behind them, a sound of running footsteps from beside. All of the group had stopped in their tracks, Shaun looked around and then glared at Nick.

"Morphs up ahead," Shaun whispered.

The both of them back flipped, and within milliseconds, had converted into the Xenonorph form. An elongated glossy black head, a slender thin body, and feet that was always on the tips of its toes. They both were over eight feet tall, towering over Frisk and Max. Nick had signaled for the two to follow, and they did. 

"Get your weapons ready," Nick said in a octave-chord, demonic like voice.

Max gave a look to Frisk, raising his eyebrow. The air around them was thick, it felt like the temperature had cranked up 30 degrees. 

A loud, piercing screech emitted from the trees, a Xenomorph leaping out at Max. Before he could shoot, the two Hybrids had jumped the alien and taken it down by decapitation.

Five more Xenomorphs followed the first, and one by one, they were all taken down by the two hybrids.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodrayne smiles at Ben, both of them sitting down in front of a fire. Ben takes a sip from his fresh hot chocolate, looking back up towards the television. The house was small, even with two floors. The dining table was in front of the entrance, and the kitchen was behind it. Bloodrayne and Ben were sitting in the living room.

"I'm surprised that there's still TV down here," Ben said, taking a glance at the decor inside the house. 

Bloodrayne chuckled, glancing into Ben's emerald green eyes. "True, it's what, 50 000 feet deep?"

"Hey humans, are you doing alright?" The giant skeleton, Papyrus, says.

"Oh yeah, we're doing fine. Thanks for letting us into your house. " Ben said, looking back at the TV.

"I remember you said something about a dangerous threat coming. Do you know what it is?"

"Heh, kid. We still don't know," Papyrus' older brother, Sans said while walking out of the kitchen. "We're still gathering information from it, but the entities have already killed a whole bunch of us since last week."

"Well, I hope it's not as bad as Sokovia," Ben said, chuckling.

"Trust me, New York was worse."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by New York and Sokovia?" Papyrus asked.

"So, there were battles in those two cities, and I was there for both. I had bad luck, basically. But there was a team of people who helped us win it."

"How? Sorry, I haven't been outside in a hundred years."

"There are people with superpowers in the world now, and there an invasion from space. The Sokovia incident was just robotics gone wrong."

"Oh, Sans, just like Alphys' inventions!" 

"Uh--" Bloodrayne seemed to be uncomfortable at this point, and Ben was shaking. "We don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine, we understand," Sans says, as he looks down onto the soft carpet. "Oh, it's getting dark, might as well get some shut-eye, heh."

"Alright, thanks for reminding me."

Sans and Papyrus went back to their rooms, as the two friends tucked into their sleeping bags. The lights shut down, only the glistening flame of the firepit illuminating the area. 

A few hours have passed by, as Bloodrayne still was awake from the fear of the creatures. She was tapping her thigh, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. 

"Bloodrayne, are you still up?" Ben said, turning over his body to focus on her. 

She was silent for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together. "Ben, I know I've been through worse shit, but I'm scared."

Ben gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, we'll make it out of here together." He stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"Something to eat."

"On it."

Ben opened the fridge, looking around for something to make. There was only spaghetti noodles and pasta sauce inside.

"There's only spaghetti, do you want me to make some?"

"Sure."

He looked in the cabinets for a pot to cook the noodles. He found one eventually, grasping it and taking it to the sink. 

Bringing it to the stove, Ben set the heat on high, leaving it to go talk to Bloodrayne. 

Bloodrayne had already been searching through a camera when Ben came from the kitchen. She was sketching something, looking at the camera for a reference. The static from the television shining on her face.

"Ben, remember those creatures we saw on that hike a few years ago?" Bloodrayne said, letting the pencil fall from her grasp.

"Yeah, tall, skinny, and the long head?" Ben responded, sitting crossed legged beside her. 

She gave the sketchbook to Ben, showing him a creature with an accurate description of what he said. "I saw this on the camera. Last photo before the monster died."

"So you're saying?"

"It's gotta be the same creature we saw."

"Yeah, it looks like it."

A few faint sounds of footsteps emerge from outside, with a growl following the arrival.

Bloodrayne and Ben look at each other in shock. not knowing if they're safe from the dangers outside the window. 

She sneaked up toward the window, watching as he shakes his head. Her hand moved the curtain, allowing her to see what creature is nearby.

A loud screech rang through her ears, alongside a sound of an old lady yelling in terror.

Bloodrayne jumped back, only to fall on the carpet behind her. She crawled back onto the couch, grasping the sketchbook. 

"It's them," Bloodrayne whispered. 

Sans rushed out of his bedroom, and the two turned their heads to look at him. He placed a finger over his mouth and gestured towards himself.

Ben and Bloodrayne crawled up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. When they arrived at the second floor, they ran to Sans' room. 

Sans shut the door behind them. "Kid, you shouldn't have come here," he said. 

"We had no choice, we got ourselves trapped here with no way out," Bloodrayne whispered back.

Sans opened a portal into the void, gesturing them to follow. So they did.


End file.
